Outboard propulsion units generally use a water pump located in the strut of the propulsion unit, above the gearcase which supports the propeller and propeller shaft, to supply cooling water to the engine. The water inlet for supplying water to the water pump and thence to the engine is commonly located in the strut below the pump, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,779 to Bloemers, et al. The inlets generally consist of a plurality of identical ports through the side of the strut leading to a passage connected to the inlet of the water pump. A number of other inlets have been proposed for high speed propulsion units, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,386 to Kiekhaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,967 to Kiekhaefer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,121 to Alexander.